


You Have My Bow

by nobodys_pearl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Nathanael are also best friends because they're both adorable, Also Lila Rossi is the perfect Robin Hood omfg, F/M, Gen, I love Lila Rossi, Lila and Marinette are best friends fight me, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Robin Hood AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodys_pearl/pseuds/nobodys_pearl
Summary: This is a Robin Hood AU in honor of miraculous ladybug au week.Robin Hood and Little Bug have run into some trouble with King Gabriel's soldiers, but maybe they can trick the prince and his lackey into helping them out.





	1. Escapes and Introductions

“Not good not good ow branch not good-” Lila mumbled between labored breaths and she tore through the woods.

“Robin Hood!” A voice called not far behind her.

Lila dove behind a bush and waited, scanning her surroundings. In every direction was a dense forest of trees.  She looked up and saw the pale sunlight peeking through the leaves in the west – sunset was approaching.

‘I could use the cover of darkness to make my escape.’ She thought to herself. Then she took a deep breath and adjusted the quiver on her back. She only had one arrow left.

“This is just perfect.” Lila grumbled, her knees still tense as she heard the snapping of branches getting closer.

“Robin Hood!” The voice called again, this time right next to the bush that Lila was hiding behind. Lila quickly reached out her arm and grabbed the pursuer, pulling them down beside her and putting a hand over their mouth.

“Why are you yelling my name are you crazy?” Lila whispered, looking down at her hostage. She saw two wide blue eyes looking back. She sighed and took her hand away from their mouth.

“R.H. I was worried about you! When King Gabriel’s soldiers showed up and we got separated I – ” The girl said quickly, sitting up and waving her arms.

Lila smiled and put a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Little Bug –”

“We’re a team, R.H.! You can’t just run off like that and try to be the hero!”

“Little Bug –”

“We’re thieves! We’re _outlaws_! If we don’t rely on each other we’re dead!”

“Marinette!” Lila yelled, then felt immediately guilty when she saw the shock on her partner’s face. She pulled her green hood farther over her eyes and looked away. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I promise I won’t make any decisions without you.”

Marinette’s expression softened and she smiled. “I’m sorry for freaking out, Lila.”

“No, you have every right to. It got pretty crazy back there.” Lila admitted, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

“I thought we were totally in the clear! I mean, we were so careful!” Marinette said, exasperated. She clutched her quarterstaff tightly in her hands.

“We may have a traitor.” Lila said, her eyes tightening. “How else would the king know exactly where we’d be?”

“We’ll find them, R.H., I promise. We’ll figure it out.” Marinette said, putting a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder. She knew how much this hurt Lila. She had a hard time trusting people, and she had worked alone for so long – the fact that someone betrayed her was a heavy blow.

“I know we will.” Lila said with a small smile, then she gripped her bow more firmly in her hand and slowly stood up, looking around for any signs of coming soldiers. “But for now we have bigger things to worry about, like getting out of the king’s woods.”

Marinette got up and wiped the dirt off her knees. “What’s the plan?”

Lila pouted her lips in concentration. “Well the kingdom lies near the far east of the territory, so if we head west hopefully we’ll make it to the edge of the property. Once we’re out we should be able to find our way back to the camp from there.”

“Do you think the others made it back okay?” Marinette asked, looking worriedly back the way she had come.

“They were after _me_. That’s why I went the other way, so that all of you would have time to escape.” Lila explained.

“I know that.” Marinette replied, rolling her eyes. “That didn’t make it any less reckless.”

Lila smiled. “I guess you’re right.”

“I can’t believe you had to ditch the money though. All of those months of planning, and all we get is chased around the woods but the royal highness’ dogs.” Marinette said, bitterness in her voice.

“Oh you mean that bag I threw? That was a fake. Before the guards showed up I gave Alya and Alix the money and told them that getting back to camp was their number one priority.”

Marinette beamed and grabbed Lila’s hands, her dark red hood falling to her shoulders. “No wonder the king hates you so much. You’re too smart for him.”

Lila laughed and began to walk towards the sunset. “I take his hatred as the highest honor. If only I could’ve seen his face when he realized that that bag was full of potatoes.”

Marinette giggled and matched Lila’s pace step for step. “He probably went –”

Then they heard a pair of unfamiliar voices and looked at each other. Without speaking they quickly hid behind a wide oak tree and listened.

“Thanks for helping me sneak out, Nathanael. I hate being stuck inside all day.” One voice said.

The other voice laughed. “If I refused to help you you would’ve found your own way out, so I knew it’d be better if I said yes. Now at least I can keep an eye on you.”

The first voice laughed as well. “Well, regardless, I appreciate it. I don’t understand why Father was so insistent about me staying inside.”

“Well, there _is_ a dangerous, bloodthirsty outlaw that just broke into the kingdom, my prince. Your father is only worried about your safety.”

Lila rolled her eyes at the word ‘bloodthirsty’. The king was nothing if not dramatic.

“No, he’s worried about another one of his possessions being stolen.” The other voice, which Lila assumed was the prince’s, mumbled. The two young men were only getting closer.

“What do we do?” Marinette whispered, looking at Lila.

Lila looked at the approaching sunset and had an idea. “Quickly, hide my bow and your quarterstaff under your cloak.” She said, handing over her prized weapon. Then she set down her quiver and kicked some dirt over it.

“But Lila, you’ve had that quiver forever!” Marinette said, struggling to put the two weapons carefully though her belt.

“Don’t worry, I have plenty of spares back at the camp.” Then she tucked her last arrow under her tunic and pulled back her hood.

“What are you doing?” Marinette asked, looking at Lila with wide eyes.

“No one has ever gotten a good look at my face. Only you, Alya, Alix, and Chloe have ever seen what I look like. Most of the kingdom thinks I’m a man.” Lila said with a scoff.

“Where are you going with this?” Marinette asked, looking worriedly past the tree. The voices were getting louder.

“We’re going to let the prince lead us out of here.” Lila said with a grin. Then she pulled Marinette’s hood over her head. “You keep your face hidden, okay LB? Most of the kingdom _does_ know what you look like.”

Marinette huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Of course my hood had to fall off right in view of the king. And then he just _had_ to plaster wanted posters of me _all_ over the kingdom.” She said, pouting her lips and looking angrily away.

Lila laughed. “Just follow my lead, okay?” Then she took Marinette by the arm and led them away from the tree.

“Hurry up, Nathanael! Maybe we can sneak out of the castle grounds before Father notices!” The Prince said with a laugh. At that moment he came into the clearing. The Prince stopped in his tracks and looked at the two girls before him.

“Um, hello.” He said slowly, furrowing his eyebrows. He was obviously confused.

Lila heard Marinette gasp softly and felt her tighten her grip on Lila’s arm. Lila looked at her in concern and saw a blush creeping on her cheeks.

‘What’s going on?’ She wondered. Then she looked back at the prince and shook the thoughts away. ‘I have to focus.’

“I’m so sorry. We are visiting from a neighboring kingdom and we must have taken a wrong turn. We got lost and now we don’t know how to get back to town. My lady has some duties that she needs to attend to there.” Lila said, making the most pitiful expression she could muster. She even managed to bring some tears to her eyes.

Lila – or rather, Robin Hood – was famous for her archery, but she was also very skilled in the art of lying. It kind of came with the territory.

“Oh, wow, that’s awful. Is there any way I can help?” The Prince asked, concern in his voice. Lila was a little startled by his kindness. Was this blond boy before her really the _king’s_ son?

She was about to respond when a sound came from a dense patch of tall bushes. “Adrien, you can’t just run off like that how am I supposed to keep up?” A young man grumbled as he pushed away some stubborn branches. He finally entered the clearing and straightened up, his eyes immediately meeting Lila’s.

Lila was at a loss for words as she looked at the boy in front of her. What was the name that the Prince used? Nathanael?

The Prince was wearing his typical royal attire – a dark green doublet with black breeches and an emerald cloak. It was obvious that he came from high society. And yet it was this boy Nathanael that stood out to Lila. His long red hair flowed down in waves at his shoulders, a lock of it covering one of his blue-green eyes. All he wore was a simple purple tunic and dark gray breeches. He was plain. He was ordinary. But even so, Lila couldn’t seem to look away. And she noticed that he didn’t look away either.

“Adrien,” Nathanael began, still looking at Lila. “What did I tell you about talking to strangers in the woods?”

The prince, Adrien, rolled his eyes and smiled. “You know I could have you imprisoned for addressing me so formally.” He teased.

Nathanael finally broke eye contact with Lila to look at his friend. “And I could tell the king that you are secretly keeping a cat in your room.”

Adrien gasped. “ _You wouldn’t_.”

Nathanael smiled evilly. Lila giggled, and then immediately covered her hand over her mouth in shock. Even Marinette gave her a questioning glance.

‘Where did that come from?’ Lila wondered, looking down at her hand. She felt so jittery all of a sudden, and her cheeks felt warm – she didn’t like it.

Now the attention was back on her and Marinette.

“These two girls are from a neighboring kingdom; they got lost in the woods.” Adrien explained to Nathanael. Then he looked over at Marinette. “You said you were a lady, right?”

Marinette blushed and pulled her hood farther over her eyes.

“Yes, she is a part of the nobility in my kingdom. She is very shy, so I can speak for her. I am her lady-in-waiting.”

“And what are your names?” Nathanael asked, looking at Lila. She felt her throat suddenly become dry but then she straightened her back and said, “It is hardly important what my name is, but I am Lila. And this is my mistress, Lady-”

“Bug!” Marinette blurted out, then she bowed her head in embarrassment.

“Lady…Bug?” Adrien asked, his head cocked to the side.

Lila smiled. “It’s short for Beatrice. She likes to be called Bug for short.” She lied easily.

Nathanael didn’t look convinced. “Okay Lila, Lady Bug,” He began, taking a step towards them. Lila was annoyed with the way her heart skipped a beat when he said her name. “What kingdom are you from exactly?”

“The Kingdom of France.” Lila said without hesitation, moving a step closer to Nathanael. “It’s across the water.”

“You have such a perfect English accent for someone from France.” Nathanael observed, taking another step.

“I was raised in this kingdom. The king of France was delighted when I told him that I knew two languages.” Lila shot back with a smile, taking a step closer as well.

“Ah, so you’re close with king of France? Strange.” Nathanael said with a smirk, taking yet another step. Lila’s eyes flashed with annoyance.

“The king makes it his duty to see that his servants are of the highest caliber. I suppose your king does not do the same.” She said, looking Nathanael up and down. She knew she had won and let a smug grin spread across her face. Then she saw Nathanael’s eyes gleam.

“It seems that you do not approve of our king. Maybe you would like to tell him of your critiques yourself?” Nathanael offered innocently, looking down at Lila. Their faces were only inches apart.

“Oh I bet your king would be _delighted_ to see me.” Lila said venomously, clenching her fists. She could feel her last arrow digging into her back.

“ _Lila_.” Marinette said quietly, a warning in her tone. Lila blinked and took a step back.

‘What am I doing?’ She wondered, taking a deep breath. She got all riled up, all because of some servant boy? She bit the inside of her cheek in frustration. She watched as Nathanael only smiled and moved to stand by Adrien’s side.

“We will lead you back into town; it would be our pleasure.” Adrien said, looking at Marinette and giving her a low bow.

“Th-thank you.” She managed to say, clutching the hem of her hood.

Nathanael made a noise of surprise. “It’s getting dark, my prince, shouldn’t we take them back to the castle?”

Lila’s eyes widened in panic. That wouldn’t end well. She slowly looped her arm around Marinette’s, ready to make a run for it if necessary.

“Lady Bug has duties that she must fulfill in the town. I am bound by honor to see that a lady gets to where she is needed.”

“You just want to leave the castle.” Nathanael said, blowing a lock of hair out of his eyes.

“Yes. That too.” Adrien admitted, grinning. Then he walked up to Marinette and offered his arm. “It’s this way, my lady.”

Lila heard a small choking noise at the base of Marinette’s throat as she looped her arm through the prince’s. Then Lila watched as the pair led the way.

“I’m not offering my arm.” Nathanael said plainly, coming to stand next to Lila.

“Good. I can get along perfectly fine on my own.” Lila said, sticking her nose in the air and following Adrien and Marinette. She heard Nathanael laugh behind her and he began to walk as well.

 

 

“So how did you two get lost in the woods anyway?” Nathanael asked, giving Lila a sideways glance as they carefully stepped over tree roots and bushes.

“You ask a lot of questions, don’t you?” Lila decided to shoot back, refusing to look at him.

“You don’t give a lot of answers I’m satisfied with.” Nathanael replied honestly.

“Do you think I’m lying?” Lila questioned, finally turning to look at him. She watched as he moved a branch away from his face, the sunlight catching in his hair. Her annoyance flared significantly.

“I’m not sure. I’m trying to figure that out.”

Lila sighed and rolled her shoulders. Her body was still tense since she had to flee from the king’s soldiers. “It was my fault. I was reckless and wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. I was the one who got us lost.”

“Why were you being reckless?” Nathanael asked. His voice wasn’t accusing, but curious.

“I’m always reckless.”

“Okay now I think you’re lying.” Nathanael said simply.

“What?”

“Look how you’re walking. Each step is calculated and planned. Even the way you speak is practiced. You choose every word carefully.”

“How can you tell?” Lila asked. She felt both uncomfortable and impressed.

“I’m good at noticing the little details.”

Lila stared at him for a moment and then looked at the ground before her and kept moving. “Well this time I really _was_ reckless. I just – had a lot on my mind. I needed to figure things out, and sometimes when I’m faced with a problem my first instinct is to run.” Lila was startled by her own honesty. She didn’t even know this boy – why was she opening up to him?

“And I thought that your king’s servants were of the highest caliber? Abandoning your own lady and getting you both lost doesn’t seem to fit that description.” Nathanael pointed out, a smirk on his lips.

Lila huffed and pulled back a thin branch as she moved forward, releasing it in time to smack Nathanael in the face. He only laughed in response.

“You’re one to talk; you can’t seem to keep your own prince from getting into trouble and helping every stranger that comes his way. _I_ may have taken the lead, but at least I can keep up with my lady. Some servant _you_ are.” Lila spat, crossing her arms. He had struck a nerve when he took a hit at her pride, even though it was based in a lie.

“I’m actually not a servant.” Nathanael said. He didn’t seem to be bothered by Lila’s venomous words. This annoyed her.

“Then what are you?”

“I’m his art teacher.” Nathanael answered.

Lila stopped in her tracks, not expecting that answer, and Nathanael bumped into her and let out a startled noise. Adrien turned around, Marinette still on his arm.

“Are you guys okay back there?” Adrien asked from a few yards ahead.

“Yeah we’re fine. It’s getting darker though.” Lila pointed out, looking at the setting sun.

Adrien smiled. “Not to fear, we’re almost at the edge of the castle grounds. Then it will be a quick journey into town.”

“Good. Thank you.” Lila said, looking at Marinette to see how she was doing. She seemed a little flustered, but generally okay. She would have a lot to talk about with her later. It would be dangerous to get too emotionally attached to King Gabriel’s son.

Adrien faced forward and he and Marinette began to walk once more. Nathanael and Lila followed suit.

“You’re a little young to be an art teacher, don’t you think?” Lila finally asked.

“My father is the king’s official artist and architect, so I guess I learned from the best.” Nathanael replied with a shrug.

“Okay,” Lila conceded, “but then what is the prince’s art teacher doing in the middle of the woods with his pupil?” She looked at Nathanael, wondering if he was carrying canvas or paintbrushes and she just didn’t notice. But she was always aware of her surroundings – it was survival instinct at this point – and indeed there was nothing art related on his person.

“I’m not just his teacher; I’m also his friend.”

“You’re the prince’s friend?” Lila asked, furrowing her brow.

“You sound surprised.”

“It’s just, he’s _King Gabriel’s_ son.” Lila pointed out, looking at Adrien’s back. “The king is greedy and cruel and he has no consideration for his subjects, especially in their time of need.” Lila began, then she realized that she said too much and bit her tongue. “At-at least that is what I have heard.” She added lamely.

Nathanael looked at her for a moment. “You sound like Robin Hood.”

Lila felt her heart beat faster, but she kept a calm expression. “I do not know who that is.”

Nathanael looked away and smiled. “I guess coming from France you wouldn’t. Robin Hood is a famous outlaw in this kingdom. He’s a thief and him and the king are always trying to get the upper hand against each other.”

Lila clenched her fists at the word ‘thief’. King Gabriel was the real thief, establishing unreasonably high taxes on the lower classes and bullying them into submission. She was only giving people back the money that _he_ stole from them.

“Robin Hood must have a reason.” Lila said, quickening her pace. Nathanael kept up with her.

“A reason?”

Lila turned to look at him. “People don’t become thieves for no reason.” She said firmly. “People don’t do bad things for _no reason_.”

Nathanael looked at her with wide eyes. “Okay, then what do you think is the reason?”

“Wh-what?”

“As an outside party, why do you think Robin Hood is the way he is?” Nathanael asked simply, never breaking eye contact with her.

Lila looked away and pulled at a loose strand of hair. “Maybe he had no other choice.” She said quietly.

“People always have a choice.” Nathanael scoffed.

“Maybe in your cushy world, up in that castle. But not out in the real world. Not out there where things _matter_.” Lila shot back, daggers in her gaze. Nathanael gave her a puzzled expression.

“Because he is kind.” He said.

“What?”

“You asked me why I am Adrien’s friend – because he is kind.” Nathanael explained. “He’s had a hard life –” Lila scoffed, but Nathanael lightly grasped her wrist, forcing her to look at him. “His mother, our queen, died when he was little. Ever since then the king was devastated. He became cold and distant, and became obsessed with money – because money is a constant. He needed control in his life – control over the people and control over Adrien.”

Lila looked at him with wide eyes.

“I would be hanged for saying this,” Nathanael said, keeping his voice low, “but the king has neglected Adrien. I have seen it with my own eyes. And yet,” he paused, “Adrien has always been a compassionate and sincere person. He did not let his isolation from the world and from his father make him cruel or angry.”  Nathanael looked down and noticed that he was still holding onto Lila’s wrist. He blushed and let go. “Adrien is a good person, Lila, do not judge him when you do not know his story.”

Lila thought on this for a moment. All this time she felt like she – or rather, Robin Hood –  was the one who was misunderstood. She never thought that she could be misinformed about some things, that she could be _wrong_. When she had first seen the prince enter the clearing, she saw him as a means to an end. She saw him as something to be used so that she and Marinette could escape. Now she began to understand what Nathanael was saying. The prince really _was_ kind.

“I apologize.” Lila said softly, bowing her head.

“That’s why I said that people have a choice. Adrien _chose_ to be kind. He didn’t have to be. But what do I know about the _real_ world? Obviously life inside the castle is _cushy_. Nothing _matters_ here.” Nathanael said, giving Lila a pointed look. Another jab at her pride.

“Then by that logic you have no right to judge Robin Hood either. You don’t know his story. You don’t understand his choices.” Lila said, head held high.

“I never said that I did.” Nathanael replied with a small smile, watching the sun set.

Lila was about to say something, but then she heard the snap of branches behind her and the familiar sound of a bowstring tightening.

“Take cover!” Lila yelled, diving towards Nathanael. They both fell to the ground, Lila covering him with her body out of instinct. She heard an arrow whizz over their heads and lodge itself into a nearby tree.

“Mar – my lady! Are you okay?” Lila called, her body still on top of Nathanael’s. They weren’t out of the clear yet.

“We’re fine!” Marinette called back. Lila breathed a sigh of relief. “What’s going on?”

‘I don’t know,” Lila thought, ‘but I’m going to find out.’ She was about to lift herself up when Nathanael gently grabbed her wrist and forced her back down.

“What are you doing?” He hissed. Her cheeks warmed when she saw the concern in his eyes.

“I will not be lying down when there is an enemy. I am going to stand.” Lila said firmly, removing her arm from Nathanael’s grasp and shifting into a crouch. She scanned the area but could not spot the attacker. They were hiding. Then she looked ahead of her and saw the edge of the forest. They were almost out of the castle grounds.

‘Well, I guess there’s no use keeping this game up anymore.’ Lila thought. She reached behind her back and pulled out her last arrow. She hoped that it would be enough.

“LB, I need my bow.” She said, standing to her full height.

“But Lila –” Marinette said, standing as well. Her dark red hood was still up, and Lila could only see the tense set of her mouth.

“What’s going on?” Adrien said, getting to his feet. Lila heard another twig snap.

“LB!” Lila called, but her friend was already on it. She pushed Adrien to the ground right as another arrow was heading his way. Then she removed the bow from under her cloak and threw it to Lila. After that she got out her quarterstaff, looking dangerous as her mouth formed a tight line.

Lila was comforted by the familiar feel of smooth wood in her hand. She aligned her arrow and pulled back on her bowstring, ready to strike.

“Who are you people?” Adrien asked, wonder in his voice. Lila glanced down at Nathanael and saw him looking up at her with an unreadable expression. But she couldn’t focus on that now.

“Show yourself!” Lila demanded, her shoulders tense.

“Now isn’t this hilarious,” A voice said on her right. Lila immediately moved in the direction that the voice was coming from, her bow at the ready.

A dark figure came out from a dense patch of trees. Lila saw that there was a bow in their hands as well. “The notorious Robin Hood herself is protecting the son of the man she hates most.” Lila could sense Nathanael tense on the ground next to her.

Lila gripped her bow more firmly. “Who are you?” she asked.

“Do you forget what that brat’s father did to you?” The figure said, ignoring her question. “He drove your family into debt. He’s the reason your father abandoned your family. He’s the reason you had to take care of your sick mother on your own. _He’s_ the reason you had to watch your mother die slowly, having no money to buy her the medicine she needed. _He’s the reason you were alone for so long_.”

Lila grit her teeth. With every word a new wave of anger flared up inside of her. Anger towards this mysterious figure, anger towards her father, anger towards the _king_.

“Dodge my question again and I won’t hesitate to let this arrow fly.” Lila said with venom. “ _Who are you_?”

The figure laughed and stepped into the light, pulling back their hood with their free hand. Lila took a step back in shock, then narrowed her eyes.

“What game are you playing at, Chloe?” Lila asked.

Chloe grinned. “What can I say? I like a little chaos.”

“Wait,” Marinette said, hurt in her voice. “You were the traitor, weren’t you? Chloe, why?” “This kingdom doesn’t belong to the Agrestes.” Chloe said, her blue eyes as hard as diamonds. “They stole it from my family; they forced us to go into hiding. I plan to take this kingdom back, and the first step is getting rid of _him_.” She said, jutting out her chin in Adrien’s direction.

“That doesn’t answer her question.” Lila pointed out. “Why did you betray _us_?”

“Because this kingdom doesn’t belong to _you_ either. I can’t have some outlaw winning the people’s favor.” Chloe declared. “But then again,” she said with a grin, “maybe we _can_ work together.”

“What are you proposing?” Lila asked with narrowed eyes, never lowering her bow.

“Leave. That was the goal, right? You were only using them so that you two could make your escape. So leave, and don’t look back.” Chloe said, her eyes flashing in triumph.

Lila looked at Chloe for a moment, and then she finally lowered her bow. “Fine.”

“R.H.! You can’t!” Marinette said, looking at her friend in shock.

“I have to make this choice.” Lila said, looking back at Marinette. Then she paused. “LB, you remember the mistake I made earlier today? I promised you I wouldn’t make it again.”

Marinette looked at her in confusion, and then she understood. She nodded her head and lowered her quarterstaff. “Okay.”

“I’m glad you two could see reason.” Chloe said, lowering her bow as well.

Lila walked up to Chloe and offered her hand. “Shall we shake on it?”

Chloe looked down at Lila’s hand and looked back up, giving her a smug grin. Chloe was always too arrogant for her own good.

“Chloe! I thought we were friends!” Adrien yelled, still on the ground. Chloe looked over at him with disdain.

“Our alliance was political; any friendship we had died the moment your father betrayed mine. And even if we _were_ friends, you never helped me in my time of need.” Chloe said. Lila could hear the hurt in her words. Chloe had been abandoned, just like Lila. In a way they were the same – King Gabriel had taken everything from them.

“Chloe, I’m so sorry.” Adrien said, real guilt laced in his words.

“It doesn’t matter now.” Chloe said, looking back at Lila and reaching out her hand. “So we have an arrangement?”

Lila reached out and took Chloe’s hand in her own. When Chloe tried to end the handshake Lila only held on tighter. “An interesting fact about me,” Lila began, giving Chloe a sweet smile. “Ever since my dad left I’ve had a hard time trusting people. So, when people betray the trust that I so rarely give out,” Lila yanked Chloe towards her until they were nose to nose, “I get pissed.” She moved behind Chloe and pinned her arm painfully at her back.

“LB?” Lila asked.

“Already on it.” Marinette said, grabbing Chloe’s bow and cutting the bowstring with the knife that she always kept hidden in her boot.

“You really think I’m the only one after him?” Chloe spat, struggling to break free. “You’re not the only one who hates the royal family, Robin Hood. Sooner or later someone will come after this precious prince of yours. And I hope they come after you as well.”

Lila’s mouth formed a tight line and she gave Chloe a swift blow to the head, knocking her unconscious. Then she sighed and offered Nathanael her hand. The boy looked at it for moment and then accepted, moving to stand up. Marinette went to go check on Adrien.

“Well, that was…interesting.” Nathanael observed, wiping the dirt off of his tunic.

“Yeah, who would have thought that some power hungry individual who was determined to take down the royal family would ever join my ranks?” Lila said, bitterness in her tone. She blamed herself, she should have seen it coming. But Chloe was her friend, she shared things with her – personal things. Her betrayal cut deep.

“Hey, thanks for saving us.” Nathanael said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You didn’t have to, so…I appreciate it.”

“You were the one who said we always have a choice, right? I just chose a path and stuck to it.” Lila said with a sigh, kicking the dirt at her feet. When she looked up she saw that Nathanael was looking at her. “What?” She asked defensively. Nathanael quickly took his hand off of her shoulder and looked away, his cheeks beginning to heat up.

“Nothing. I’m just glad that I could give some good advice.”

Then Adrien jogged up to the duo. “That was awesome, Lila,” Then he paused. “Or should I say, um, Robin Hood?” He asked, a little unsure of how he should proceed. They were meant to be enemies, after all.

“Don’t mention it.” Lila said as Marinette moved to stand next to her. “Seriously, if you could please never mention any of this happening, especially to your father.”

Adrien smiled and gave a slight bow. “It’s the least I can do.” Then his gaze shifted to Marinette. “So I guess that you’re not a lady, then?”

Marinette pulled back hood her to reveal her face. “I-I’m sorry.” She said, her cheeks flaring up as she stared back at the prince. His eyes widened in recognition.

“So you’re Robin Hood’s right hand?” Adrien asked, looking her up and down. Marinette only nodded in response.

“You’re a lot prettier than the posters make you out to be.” Adrien observed, then he realized what he had said and covered his hands over his mouth in embarrassment. Lila chuckled as Marinette began to sputter.

“I know you wanted to go into town, but I think we should head back to the castle before it gets dark. I don’t think Chloe was lying when she said that she wasn’t the only one after you.” Nathanael reasoned, looking at his friend sympathetically.

Adrien slumped his shoulders. “You’re right. And we should take her back to the castle. My father will want to know what happened.” Adrien said, looking at Chloe’s unconscious form.

“Actually, _I_ would like to take her, if you don’t mind. She knows too much.” Lila said firmly. “I actually do have a connection in France, so I will have someone keep her there where she won’t cause any trouble.”

“Or spill any secrets.” Marinette added, looking at Lila with concern. Lila nodded her head.

Adrien sighed. “Okay. I just, can you tell her I’m sorry?” He asked, his eyes pleading. “We were so young, and father never really explained what was happening. I didn’t know – I would’ve helped –”

Nathanael put a hand on his shoulder. “There’s nothing you could have done. Don’t beat yourself up. But you might want to have a talk with your father.”

“Yes. It seems that I need to talk with father about a lot of things.” Adrien said, his gaze distant. Then he shifted his attention to the two girls before him. “Thank you two, for saving my life, and, for helping me learn some things today.”

“Thank you for showing us the way.” Lila said. “And, I think I learned some things as well.” She added, glancing at Nathanael.

“You will become a great king someday.” Marinette said firmly. “I can feel it.”

Adrien’s gaze softened. “This isn’t goodbye. We will meet again.”

“I hope so.” Marinette said with a smile. Then she picked Chloe up and slung her over her back. Lila had always been impressed by how strong she was. It was almost miraculous.

Lila nodded her head. “Then I guess it’s time to be on our way, before night falls completely.” Her eyes couldn’t help but drift to Nathanael, who was looking at her. But she didn’t know how to say goodbye.

“Until next time, Robin Hood.” Nathanael said with a slight smirk.

Lila smiled and pulled her hood over her head, then she looked at Marinette and together they made their way towards the edge of the woods. They made it to the royal marker when Lila looked back, watching as Adrien and Nathanael walked the other way.

She quickly brought out a piece of parchment and hastily scrawled out a note, silently thanking her mom for teaching her how to write.

“What are you doing?” Marinette asked with wide eyes.

Lila simply smiled and showed Marinette the note. She scanned her words and began to blush. “Are you sure about this?”

“I trust them.” Lila said firmly. Then she tied the note to her arrow and lifted her bow, aiming for the closest tree to the pair of boys. She let the arrow fly and bit back a laugh as Nathanael jumped in surprise. Then she watched as he found the note and unraveled it as Adrien hovered over his shoulder.

A moment later they both looked over at the girls and waved. “We shall see you then!” Adrien called, a wide smile on his face. Lila laughed and waved back. Then she and Marinette continued on towards the town, a certain lightness in their step that wasn’t there earlier that day.

“I can’t believe you actually told them where we hunt on Saturdays.” Marinette said with a giggle. “You would’ve thought that you’d give the _king’s son_ that kind of information?”

“A lot of people surprised me today,” Lila said, glancing at Marinette. “Including myself.”

Marinette smiled and looped her arm through her friend’s, still carrying Chloe on the other shoulder. “Let’s go home.”

Lila smiled as well, a certain warmth in her chest. “Yeah, let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, so maybe I'll make more chapters in the future. Let me know that you think, would you guys want more? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :D


	2. Contracts and Promises

“Okay, so we dance with a few people, mingle, and then later in the night when most of the guests are either tired or tipsy we’ll sneak into the room and find the contracts.” Lila said firmly, tugging at the fabric of her skirt and listening to the rumble of the carriage as it continued along the bumpy path.

“You’ve gone over the plan a thousand times, RH.” Marinette said with a smile.

Lila continued to pull at her skirt and look out the window – she could see the castle just down the road. “I should have gone over it a million times.” Then she felt Marinette’s hand gently cover her own, and she stopped fidgeting.

“What are you so worried about?” Marinette asked. Lila lifted her head up to look at her friend. She was wearing a long crimson dress with small black swirls. Her blue eyes stood out against the dark red mask she had on, and her hair was curled and pinned into a soft updo. Lila couldn’t help but smile.

“You look like a princess.” She said, causing Marinette to roll her eyes.

“Thank you, but you’re avoiding the question.”

Lila sighed and looked out the window once more, the castle was only getting closer. “This is a big job. The village reached out to _us_ for help. If we pull this off,” Lila looked back at her friend, “if we gain the people’s trust, we are one step closer to making this land fair and just again.”

Marinette’s eyes sparkled with hope, and then she laughed quietly behind her hand.

“What’s so funny?” Lila asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“I was worried that it was the potential of seeing Nathanael that was making you so jittery.” Marinette admitted with a smirk.

Lila scoffed and crossed her arms. “LB, we are _professionals_. This is a _job_. We may have had to dress ourselves up to blend in but there is no way that the possibility of seeing some _boy_ is going to distract me from our goal. We _need_ this to go well.” Lila said, clenching her fists in determination.

“I know that.” Marinette replied, checking on the hunting knife that was strapped to her thigh. “But for the record, you look very lovely.”

Lila was about to protest, but knowing it was futile she moved a lock of hair behind her ear and said, “I don’t know how you were able to make us dresses in such a short amount of time. You have some real talent, Little Bug.”

Marinette blushed and pulled on her long black gloves. “I’m just happy that Mr. Dyer gave us some of his fabric for free. Otherwise I would’ve had to steal Alya’s clothes and make something out of that.”

“Hey, these walls are thin, you know.” Alya said from outside the carriage. She was playing the part of their stagecoach/getaway for the evening.

Marinette giggled. “Come on, Scarlet,” she says, deciding to use Alya’s nickname, “those people want their land back. You more than anyone should be sympathetic to their cause.”

Alya used to live on a big farm with her parents and two sisters, until Gabriel took three-fourths of their land and gave it to a member of his court. Lila still remembered when Alya came busting into their camp, the red tips of her hair catching the sunlight and the ferocity in her gaze even more blinding. She demanded to talk to Robin Hood, and managed to steal LB’s quarterstaff and take some of the chicken hostage – it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Eventually Lila was able to get her family’s land back, but Alya decided to stay and help with the fight against King Gabriel any way she could, so that other families wouldn’t have to go through what her family did.

Alya only grumbled and flicked the reigns, causing them to move faster. “Next time you get any ideas – use Alix’s clothes.”

Lila laughed and looked down at her dress. It was an emerald green – so was her mask. Her waistline came down to her navel to form a point, so that the bodice of her dress looked like an arrow head. She even had a length of fabric draped on her shoulders and across her back, resembling her hood. It was subtle, and yet at the same time it so was distinctly Robin Hood – so distinctly Lila. Maybe it was risky, but everything in her life was risky. Besides, she knew that King Gabriel was too self-absorbed to notice.

“Luckily Mr. Dyer owed us a favor for stealing some of his money back for him.” Lila said, making sure her white gloves rested comfortably at her elbows. They were almost there.

“What’s really lucky was that he actually felt like he owed us.” Marinette pointed out. Too many people had taken their money back and slammed the door in their faces without even a simple thanks. But they didn’t get into the outlawing business for the glory, Lila supposed.

“We’re here.” Alya announced. Lila could feel the carriage slow to a stop. Then the door opened. “Let me.” Alya said with a smile, offering her hand. Her hair was tucked into her hat and she was wearing a baggy coachman jacket, so she looked like a boy. Marinette accepted her hand and carefully got out of the carriage first.

“Why thank you, sir.” She said politely, although Lila knew she was holding back a smirk. Then Lila took Alya’s hand and stepped down to the ground as well.

“It’ll be in the second chest near the servant’s quarters. I’ll see you when the sky gets pink.” Alya whispered, then she climbed back into her seat and took hold of the reigns. “Have fun, my ladies!” She called as she flicked the reins and made her way down the road.

“So we dance with a few people, mingle, and then we sneak in the room,” Lila said under her breath. Marinette simply rolled her eyes and looped her arm through her friend’s, leading them both through the front entrance and into Gabriel’s castle.

“Wow.” Marinette breathed, her eyes wide as she took in the ball room before her. Lila had to admit – the Agrestes definitely had style. The ball room was impossibly large and bright. Black and silver tones worked together to make the room dramatic and sharp-looking. The extravagant dresses of the party guests brought the only color to the room, which sucked the attention to the dance floor. King Gabriel certainly knew how to make people feel special.

However, she knew that the furnishings were bought from the money that the king stole from the people, she knew that the absence of color was meant to draw your eye where _Gabriel_ wanted. This ball room was just another example of his mistreatment of the common people, and his obsessive need for control. Lila suddenly had a bitter taste in her mouth as Marinette led her to the dance floor.

“If you keep grimacing like that at a party you’ll attract unwanted attention.” Marinette said through her smile, waving at a pair of gentlemen that were leaning against one of the white marble pillars. “Let’s dance.”

Lila nodded her head and smoothed over her face, replacing her frown with a friendly grin. The two girls walked up to the unnamed gentlemen, who greeted them warmly.

“Good evening, ladies.” The taller one said. He had a wide smile and a shock of blond at the top of his otherwise black hair. His mask was gold and looked like two connected suns. “Great night for a ball, isn’t it?”

“Oh, it’s just spectacular!” Marinette agreed. Lila tried not to snort. “We’re visiting from another kingdom, so this is our first time in King Gabriel’s castle.” Again, Lila held back a snicker. They’ve snuck into this castle so many times, they knew the entire layout of the grounds now. Well, except for the forest.

Thinking about the forest made her remember a certain pair of turquoise eyes, a certain head of red hair, a certain someone who could somehow see right through her. She quickly shook the thoughts away and brought herself out of the forest and back in the ball room. “The castle certainly is, um, large.” Lila said, resisting the urge to smack herself.

‘Large? That’s all you could come up with?’

“Oh yes, you could probably fit every citizen of England in this ball room alone.” The other gentleman replied. He had curly brown hair and an adorable dimple in his left cheek. He wore a silver mask that curved slightly upwards like a crescent moon and complimented his dark skin.

“So where are you two from?” The taller one asked, looking between the two girls.

“France.” Marinette said easily.

“Well, I have never danced with a girl from France before.” The taller one stated, “May I?” He asked, offering Marinette his hand. Marinette looked at Lila and raised her eyebrows, then she took his hand and he swept her away onto the dance floor. Lila giggled into her hand.

‘Now she really does look like a princess.’ Lila thought to herself.

The remaining gentleman coughed and said, “I haven’t actually danced with a woman from France before either, and since my friend has abandoned me,” He began, holding out his hand, “would you care to dance?”

Lila smiled and took his hand in hers. “I would love to.”

Lila soon discovered that her dance partner was Max Kanté, a member of the lower nobility. However, he didn’t act like how Lila expected a member of Gabriel’s court to act. He was kind and shy and funny. He was a real person, and Lila realized that all this time she had seen the nobility as the king’s chess pieces. She never stopped to consider that they were people. That some of them were good.

Max told her that his friend and Marinette’s current dance partner was Le Chien Kim. He wasn’t actually from this kingdom, but was visiting Max for a few months. Apparently he was touring as much of Europe as he could before he had to return home and fulfill his duties as next in line for the throne.

Lila looked over to check on Marinette and watched as Kim dipped her dramatically. They both erupted into a fit of giggles. “It looks like they are having a lot of fun.” Lila commented with a smile.

“Kim always knows how to enjoy a ball.” Max said fondly, watching the pair as well. The two of them had decided on a simple waltz, without much of the flair that Kim and Marinette had.

“You sound like you don’t know how.” Lila asked, turning to face her partner. Max shifted his attention towards her and then looked down at his shoes.

“I have a hard time loosening up, I suppose. I tend to overthink things. I’d much rather spend time at home with my books.”

Lila smiled. “I understand that. Marinette has always been the one who could adapt to social situations. She’s a natural people person. I’m more…prickly.” She admitted.

“I wouldn’t say so. I’m having a great time with you, and you haven’t pricked me once.” Max observed.

Lila laughed and twirled playfully, causing Max to stumble a little to keep up. “Then I guess I haven’t tried hard enough.” She teased. Max chuckled in response and twirled her again, both of them beginning to relax and enjoy the evening. For a second Lila forgot that she was on a job, that she was an outlaw, that Max was technically the enemy – but only for a second.

“Can I cut in?” A voice said from behind her. She turned around and came face to face with those unforgettable ocean eyes. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment.

“Of course.” Max said, giving Lila a small bow. “It was a pleasure dancing with you. I hope we meet again.”

Lila curtsied and smiled, “I really hope so too.” With that Max left, probably to find Kim or a new person to dance with. Or to think about his books.

“I see that you met Max Kanté. He has an impressive knowledge of the history of the Byzantine art form.” The gentleman in front of her said. He was dressed in a dark grey vest and wore a deep purple mask. But Lila could recognize those eyes and that red hair anywhere.

“Does he? He was only beginning to describe his collection of poetry; we didn’t get to history or art yet.” Lila commented casually. She didn’t want to blow her cover. Besides, Nathanael was some stranger, it wasn’t like they were friends. They only met once.

‘We could have met again, if they actually wanted to see us.’ Lila thought bitterly, remembering the note she gave them.

“May I?” Nathanael asked, fidgeting with his hands like he had no idea what to do with them. Lila resisted the urge to roll her eyes and took both of his hands, guiding one towards her waist and the other in her hand. Then she put her other hand on his shoulder. They began to waltz, but Nathanael managed to stumble or step on her toes on every odd beat.

“It doesn’t seem like you dance all that often.” Lila said, biting back her smirk.

Nathanael blew a lock of hair out of his face. “The prince is always trying to teach me but I can never get the steps down.” He admitted.

“Well, why don’t you treat the dance floor like a canvas?” Lila suggested. “Each step is a brush stroke – gentle, but precise.”

Nathanael nodded his head in understanding, and then began to move in step with the music. He still stumbled every so often, but the improvement was there. “This makes so much more sense. Thank you.” He looked up at Lila as he said that last part.

Her cheeks suddenly felt warm and she almost stumbled herself, then she looked away and mumbled, “I just wanted you to stop stepping on my feet.”

Nathanael laughed and shook his head. “Understandable. But how did you know to compare it to painting? I didn’t tell you that I’m an artist.”

“You didn’t have to,” Lila said simply as they spun around the dance floor. “Your fingers have blisters and yet they don’t have the roughness that would imply hard labor. Your hair smells slightly of paint, and you even have a light blue smudge below your ear, although I have no idea how that got there. Everything about you shows me that you’re an artist.”

‘Well that, and you told me yourself.’ Lila thought, trying not to think back on that day in the woods. Trying not to remember the way her heart fluttered. Outlaws _don’t_ flutter. Outlaws stay focused, stay on their toes, and keep moving.

Nathanael quickly rubbed below his ear to wipe away the smudge and fought back a blush. “It’s uncanny, you know that?”

“What do you mean?”

“As I have told you before, each step you take is calculated and planned.” Nathanael said, looking down at her feet. “No wonder you’re always one step ahead of the king.” He added with a smirk.

Lila stopped dancing. “You, _you_ – ” She sputtered.

“Two people standing still in the middle of the dance floor might attract attention, Robin Hood.” Nathanael said, whispering that last part.

Lila glared at him but began dancing again. “ _How did you know_?” She whispered scathingly.

“You have a face that one can’t easily forget.” Nathanael said, his eyes focused intently on her. Lila didn’t know whether to blush or spit.

“You’re also wearing a dress that’s ‘Robin Hood’ green, your bodice looks like an arrowhead, and you’re practically wearing a hood across your shoulders – how obvious could you have been?” Nathanael observed, looking her up and down.

Lila huffed and got right in his face. “Have you come here just to mock me?” She couldn’t help but feel hurt. She helped save the prince from Chloe, she even told them where she and Marinette hunt, even though they never bothered to show up. As much as she tried to forget that little adventure in the woods, it had meant something to her. She had dared to hope that it meant something to Nathanael as well. But apparently she was wrong.

“I came here to ask what you’re up to.” Nathanael said simply, dipping her. Lila glared at him.

“That is none of your business.” She spat.

“You are in Gabriel’s castle. _Adrien’s_ father’s castle. So yes, it very much is.” Nathanael replied, not backing down.

“I misjudged you.” Lila said with a scoff. “You think I’m some no good, dangerous outlaw. You’re just like everyone else.” She straightened up and pushed Nathanael away. “We’re done here.”

“Wait, Lila, please.” Nathanael said, putting a gentle hand on her wrist. “I just want to know that Adrien’s safe. I don’t care about the rest of it. I just need to know if I need to protect my friend.”

Lila turned to see the sincerity in his eyes. Then she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “He’s fine. No one’s after him.” She led him towards one of the pillars that was more out of the way. “There’s a noble here who has been tricking people into signing property contracts with him. I’m here to steal and dispose of them.”

“Oh.” Nathanael said in response.

Lila rolled her eyes and began to walk away. “Judge me all you want; I don’t care what you think. As long as you don’t get in my way.”

“Lila –” Nathanael called out, but she was already weaving through the other party guests.

‘I can’t believe him.’ She thought to herself, clenching her fists as she made her way to the other side of the ballroom. ‘Who does he think he is, acting like we know each other, like I _owe_ him anything?’ She crossed her arms and leaned against one of the pillars, quietly fuming. That boy always knew how to get on her last nerve, acting so superior. ‘Well I’m the better dancer, how about that?’ Lila mused, sticking out her tongue to no one in particular. Then she sighed and slumped her shoulders. She should be focusing on the job, that’s all that mattered.

“It looks like you aren’t enjoying the ball.” A voice said.

“I’m just taking a break; a particular gentleman here can be quite –” Lila began, looking up. She stopped midsentence. A tall man stood before her in a dark purple suit. His mask was dark gray and shaped like butterfly wings – the symbol of the Agreste family. “King Gabriel.” Lila said, trying to keep her tone neutral.

“Is it that obvious?” The king said, quirking up one side of his mouth. Although he sounded amused, everything about his expression was cold.

“No, your majesty, royal divinity just exudes from your person.” Lila replied, putting a hint of sarcasm in her words.

King Gabriel let out a laugh, a laugh that reminded her of a knife sliding over glass. “That gentleman must have really ruined your mood.” He said. Then he offered her his hand. “But as your king it is my duty to make sure you are enjoying your stay in my castle.”

Lila’s instinct was to flinch away at his offer, but she couldn’t refuse the king, that would arouse too much suspicion. So she accepted his hand and said lightly, “You’re not my king.”

“Oh? So you’re visiting?” Gabriel asked, putting his free hand on her waist. She tried not to shudder.

“Yes. I am from France.” Lila said, stepping in time with the music.

“Ah. Our relations with France have been…tense, as of late.” Gabriel admitted, leading them towards the center of the dance floor.

“It seems that much of the world has been tense lately.” Lila replied simply, avoiding his gaze and looking around the ballroom instead. She saw that people were giving her curious glances, they wanted to know who was worthy enough to dance with the king. They were attracting too much attention, she needed to find the right time to slip away.

“Very astute. I didn’t quite catch your name.” Gabriel said, twirling her.

“That’s because I didn’t give it.” Lila shot back, looking at him. Then she gave him a sweet smile. “This is a masquerade ball, after all.”

Gabriel gave another one of his cold smiles. “Quite right, who doesn’t like a little secrecy?”

They continued on in silence, giving Lila the opportunity to scope out the room. It would be a good time to check on the noble’s whereabouts. Her sources told her that he would be wearing a midnight blue mask, but she hadn’t spotted him yet. Then she found Marinette, who was dancing with a new gentleman. He had blond hair and was wearing a black suit and emerald green mask. They were beaming at each other, and seemed to catch the attention of the whole room. Lila took a closer look at the boy.

‘Wait, could that be –?’

“It looks like my son is enjoying himself.” The king said, and she shifted her attention towards her dance partner.

‘Adrien? Oh Marinette, _be careful_.’ Lila thought, trying to focus on her steps. That prince was nothing but trouble – she wouldn’t let him disappoint Marinette again. Her heart couldn’t take it, and neither could LB’s.

“It seems so.” Lila said casually, appearing uninterested.

“He was the one who suggested a ball. He said that he wanted to meet people, but it seemed like he was looking for someone in particular.” The king mused.

“Aren’t we all looking for someone?” Lila said distractedly, looking around for the noble. Then she spotted him. He had a drink in his hand, and looked a little unsteady on his feet. She smiled.

‘Perfect.’

“Are _you_ looking for someone?” The king asked. Lila blushed and looked back at the king.

“I’m looking for some _thing_.” She answered honestly.

“And what might that be?”

Lila opened her mouth, but then she thought about it. What _was_ it that she wanted? Justice? Peace? Revenge? None of those answers seemed to satisfy her.

The king gave her a knowing smile. “You’re just a child, it is okay not to know what you want yet. My son certainly doesn’t. That is why it is my duty to… _guide_ him.” He explained, watching his son with a calculated gaze. “That is what it means to be a parent, to be a king.”

‘That’s what it means to be a tyrant.’ Lila thought to herself.

“You must care about your son, this kingdom, _so much_.” She said instead, trying not to grit her teeth.

“We all have our responsibilities.”

Lila looked back at the noble and saw that he was passed out at one of the tables. This was her chance. “You’re quite right. I have a responsibility to attend to right now, so if you’ll excuse me,” She said, stepping away from the king.

“Of course, it has been a pleasure.” He replied, giving her a bow. She gave him a quick curtsy and slipped away, releasing a breath she didn’t realize that she was holding.

She weaved her way through the other partygoers and slipped through one of the side doors, looking both ways to make sure that she wasn’t being followed. She and Marinette were going to do this together, but she didn’t have the heart to interrupt her dance with Adrien – who knew when or if they’d ever see each other again. Damn that prince.

She wondered if she’d ever see Nathanael again.

‘Focus, Lila.’ She thought, shaking her head and making her way towards the servants’ quarters.

“Second chest.” Lila muttered to herself, turning the corner and finding what she was looking for. Carefully she opened the lid and found a bag.

‘Perfect.’ Inside was her hood, a change of clothes, her bow and arrows, and a map that showed where the noble’s room was located. Alya was a gem.

Then she heard footsteps and quickly shoved the bag back into the chest and hid behind one of the tapestries. When she peaked out from her hiding spot she watched as one of the servants hurried through the door next to her. Once the servant was gone she let out the breath she was holding.

‘That was too close.’ She mused. She was off her game today. She blamed it on that annoying artist and his stupid hair and his stupid dancing and his stupid smile. Come to think of it, she had blamed a lot of things on him lately, especially after he never bothered to show up that Saturday after they met.

‘Stupid, stupid, stupid.’ She thought. Then she looked out of the window. The night was still dark, but she could see the pale yellows of the morning peeking through the horizon. Soon the sun would rise, soon Alya would be here to take them back.

‘I don’t have time to change.’ She reasoned. ‘He’s passed out anyway, I’ll just be in and out and nobody will notice.’ She clenched her fists in determination and made her way through the halls. She didn’t even need the map – she knew the way.

Thankfully she didn’t come across any servants or party guests before she got to the noble’s room. She began to think that her luck was changing when she saw that the door was unlocked.

“Idiot.” She mumbled to herself, entering the room. She scanned her surroundings. “Now if _I_ was a corrupt noble, where would I hide my contracts?” She mused, beginning to search through his drawers. Then her eyes fell on his bed.

“They couldn’t be.” She wondered, but then again, nothing about tonight had gone as she had expected. She got on her knees and looked under the noble’s bed. Sure enough, there was a small chest, and when she opened it, she found a stack of property contracts.

“ _Idiot_.” She said again. “How predictable can this fool be?”

“Not predictable enough.” A voice said from the doorway. Lila froze.

‘Uh oh.’

“Now what is a beautiful woman doing in my chambers?” The noble said, walking into his room. Lila could hear the slight slur in his words. Maybe she could work with this. She got to her feet and smoothed out her dress.

“Why don’t you guess?” Lila asked, taking a step towards the man.

“Well, it looks to me like she’s trying to steal something of mine, but that would be naughty now wouldn’t it?” The noble said, taking a step towards Lila and wagging his finger. His breath smelled like alcohol.

“I suppose, but I’ve always held the opinion that being bad is more _fun_.” Lila admitted, her eyes flashing dangerously. She may not have her bow, but she still had her most powerful weapon – her words.

“Would you like to know what I think?” The noble asked, drawing even closer to Lila. It took all of her willpower not to step back in disgust. All she needed was an opening.

“ _I_ think,” He began, then he grabbed Lila’s wrist with lightening fast reflexes – he wasn’t as drunk as she thought. “I think that King Gabriel would love to have a chat with you.”

Lila tried to struggle out of his grip, but he was holding on too tightly. That, and the dress didn’t allow for too much mobility.

Lila bared her teeth at the noble. “You’re a fool if you think I’ll let you take me to him.’ She tried to break free again, but the skirt and heels were working against her.

‘I’m never dressing up again.’ She thought, growing more frustrated. With that frustration came panic. As much as she despised the king, he wasn’t stupid. He’d figure out who she was, and then, well, then that would be the end of Robin Hood. That would be the end of Lila.

“It looks like you don’t have much of a _choice_.” The noble shot back with an evil grin, then he began to pull her towards the doorway.

“No, No!” Lila yelled, fighting back, but he had both of her wrists in a steel grip.

‘No, no, no, _no_.’ Lila thought to herself, her eyes wide with fear. Why hadn’t she been more careful, why hadn’t she brought Marinette with her, why didn’t she think this through?

‘Each step you take is calculated and planned.’ Nathanael’s words came to mind, as much as she resented the fact that she was still thinking of him during a time like this.

‘Not this time.’ She thought, hanging her head. Then she heard a crash and suddenly the noble’s grip on her wrists loosened. When she looked up she saw someone standing before her, wearing her green hood and holding a jug in his hands. Thinking fast she quickly grabbed the box full of contracts and bolted for the door, grabbing her rescuer’s hand and forcing him to drop the jug. Before she made her way into the hallway she glanced over her shoulder – the noble was out cold.

“I don’t know who you are but we have to make our way out of here fast.” Lila said, hurrying through the hallways and towards the nearest exit. “I just need to grab my bow and – ”

“I already have your stuff.” The mysterious rescuer said, then she stopped in her tracks. That voice sounded familiar. She whipped around to face the figure in her hood.

“ _You?_ ” She blurted out. She could see his red hair peeking out from the green fabric.

“Lila, didn’t you say that we had to get going?” Nathanael asked, adjusting her bag on his shoulder.

Lila knew that he was right, but she was still struggling to formulate a sentence. “B-but why?” She eventually asked.

Nathanael rolled his eyes and put a hand on his hip. “I knew you looked rattled after dancing with the king, so, I followed you.”

“You _followed_ me?” Lila asked, her voice getting angry.

“It’s a good thing I did, what made you think leaving your bow behind was a good idea?”

“I didn’t have time, I thought –”

“That you’d be fine? That you could do this on your own?” Nathanael interrupted. “What’s going on, Lila? This isn’t like you.”

Lila ignored him and continued walking down the hall. “We need to get out of here before someone finds us, before someone finds _you_.” She said, gesturing towards her hood.

Nathanael looked like he was about to argue, but then he shut his mouth and followed her instead. They managed to sneak through a couple more hallways until a guard suddenly appeared around a corner. He took one look at Nathanael and yelled, “Robin Hood!” Lila punched the guard, knocking him to the ground, and then grabbed Nathanael’s arm and sprinted around the corner.

“We’re almost out.” She said, a little breathless. Then she collided into one of the couples, who looked like they had just stepped out of the ballroom to get some fresh air.

“Lila?” Marinette asked, her eyes wide as she looked at her friend.

“Nathanael?” Adrien asked, the same startled expression on his face. “Why are you wearing that? What’s going on?”

“LB we have to go. I’ve got the contracts.” Lila said quickly.

“But Alya – what _happened_?”

“No time to explain. Ditch the prince and meet me in the woods!” Lila called over her shoulder, dragging Nathanael down the hallway. Then she burst through the nearest door and both of them breathed in the cool air of the night.

“I still don’t know the layout of the woods.” Lila muttered to herself, biting her lip in frustration. Then she turned to look at Nathanael. “I need you to lead me out of here.”

“Not until you tell me what’s going on with you.” Nathanael countered, crossing his arms.

“Nothing’s going on with me!” Lila shot back, throwing her hands in the air.

Then they heard the distant barking of King Gabriel’s guard dogs.

“We have to go!” Lila said, reaching for Nathanael, but he took a step back.

“I can’t help you when you’re like this.” He said calmly.

Lila put her head in her hands and then looked up at him. “I don’t have time for this!” When she was met with his unwavering gaze she sighed and said, “Fine. But can we talk in the woods, once we don’t have the king’s _army_ on our tail?”

“Deal.” Nathanael said, satisfied. Lila rolled her eyes and they both ran into the woods, weaving through the trees until they could barely hear the dogs and were out of breath.

“I think we’ve lost them.” Nathanael observed, his hands on his knees.

Lila scoffed and leaned against a tree. Her dress was all torn up. “Let’s hope so.” She said, looking down at the small chest in her hands. At least she had what she came for.

“Now it’s time to talk, Lila.” Nathanael said gently. Lila looked up at him with tired eyes.

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do.” He said, not backing down.

Lila let out a frustrated groan and rested her forehead on the rough bark of the tree. “Why do you care?” She asked.

“Why shouldn’t I care?”

Lila let out a bitter laugh. “I don’t even _know_ you. We met once in the woods, and now you think we’re friends or something.”

“I thought you wanted to be, that note –”

“I’m surprised you even remember the note.” Lila interrupted. “For a while I thought that giving it to you was a dream.”

“Lila –”

“Do you know how excited Marinette was?” Lila asked, turning her face to look at Nathanael. “She couldn’t wait for our next hunting trip. She couldn’t wait to see _Adrien_ again.” She sighed and shook her head. “She tried so hard to hide her disappointment, but I will never forget the look on her face when you two didn’t show up.”

“The prince is very busy; the king puts him on a busy schedule –”

“You think I don’t know that?” Lila asked, looking at Nathanael with tired eyes. “I practically stalk his whole family. I just – I just thought that he would find a way. I thought that maybe, maybe at least _you_ would show up.” She clutched the box tightly to her chest. “It’s my fault for expecting things from people.”

“This isn’t about me, is it?” Nathanael asked quietly.

“Do not try and –” Lila began, glaring at him.

“I’m so sorry, Lila. I should’ve been there. _We_ should’ve been there. I know how hard it is for you to open up to people. That note was a big deal, I’m sorry we never made it.”

“It’s fine. I was looking forward to it, but I understood.” Lila said softly, still resting her head on the tree.

“There’s something else bugging you, isn’t there?” Nathanael broached the topic again.

Lila sighed. “We shipped Chloe off a few days ago. She’s in France now.” Then Lila turned to rest her back against the tree, staring at the darkness in front of her. She could see a tiny sliver of sun on the horizon. “But even that didn’t bother me as much as I thought it would. I’m used to betrayal; I’m used to people letting me down.” She admitted, thinking about her father. “I guess – I guess I’m afraid to let myself down.”

“What do you mean?”

Lila glanced at Nathanael, whose curious eyes were on her. Then she looked down at the chest in her hands. “This job, this is a _big_ deal.” She began. “The people reached out to _me_ , for the first time. For once, they didn’t see me as an outlaw. They’re beginning to _expect_ something out of me.”

Nathanael took a few steps toward Lila and put a hand on her shoulder.

“What if I fail? What if I let them down and they see me as a no-good outlaw again? What if I _am_ a no-good outlaw?” Then Lila laughed bitterly. “I can’t believe I’m telling you all this. You work for the enemy.”

“My only loyalty is to Adrien, and he is not your enemy.” Nathanael said softly. “ _I’m_ not your enemy.”

“I know you aren’t.” Lila said, looking up at him. “You saved me today, thank you.”

Nathanael gave her a soft smile. “I was only returning the favor from when you and Marinette saved us. Now we’re even.” Then his expression turned serious. “Lila, you shouldn’t worry so much about what other people expect from you. You may be Robin Hood to those people, but Robin Hood is a symbol. _You’re_ a person. You’re allowed to make mistakes. And the more you fixate on being perfect, the more you’ll end up doubting yourself.”

Lila sighed. “How do you always manage to see past Robin Hood? To see Lila?” She moved to cross her arms. “I’ve crafted my alter ego very carefully, it’s quite annoying when you tear it down.”

Nathanael laughed. “All I ever see is Lila, no matter what disguise you put on.” He admitted, lightly touching her mask.

Lila felt her cheeks heat up, and turned her face away. “Well, thanks again. I didn’t realize that I had so much to get off of my chest.”

“On top of being a talented artist, I am also a world-renowned listener. You wouldn’t believe all of the times that Adrien has gone into ballads about his life. He can be a tad dramatic at times.” Nathanael said with a wink.

Lila giggled behind her hand. “I’d love to see that.” She admitted.

“How about next Saturday?” Nathanael offered.

Lila looked at him in surprise and smiled. “Next Saturday it is.”

Nathanael stared at her for a moment and took another step closer. He leaned into her and Lila felt her heart beat quicken. “Lila, I –”

“RH!” Marinette yelled, bursting through the trees and enveloping her friend in a bone-crushing hug. Then she pushed Lila away and glared at her. “What the heck happened back there?” Then she looked down and saw that she was holding a chest. “Are those the contracts?” She asked excitedly, then she quickly changed her smile into a frown and put her hands on her hips. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to steal them? I thought we talked about this!”

“I’m sorry, LB, I –” Lila began, looking ashamed.

“I insisted that I should help her.” Nathanael cut in. “I wanted a taste of the outlaw life, I suppose.” He said, rubbing the back of his head. Lila gave him a grateful look while Marinette turned on him.

“That was an important job! We can’t allow amateurs interfering!” Marinette scolded him. Nathanael looked at Lila and raised his eyebrows, and she stifled a laugh behind her hand.

“He was actually a lot of help, LB. I couldn’t have done it without him.” Lila admitted.

Marinette turned back towards her friend and pouted her lips. “I missed out on all the fun.”

“Not from what I saw.” Lila said, giving her a pointed look. Marinette began to blush furiously.

“Well wasn’t this an eventful ball.” Adrien said, coming through the trees. “Marinette I must say, even in a ball gown you are hard to keep up with.”

“Now you know how I feel when you go running off into the woods.” Nathanael said to Adrien, who began to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment. Then he looked at his friend’s hood.

“So are you leaving me to join Robin Hood and her Merry Women?”

Nathanael chuckled and took off the hood, handing it over to Lila. She threw the hood around her shoulders and felt immediately more relaxed, more at home. “I couldn’t possibly leave you, my prince, not when you’re still hopeless at landscapes.”

Adrien laughed and punched his friend lightly on the arm. “I was appointed by God to rule. I’m supposed to be infallible.”

Nathanael rolled his eyes. “you slipped on Plagg’s pee last week. I can’t believe you still haven’t trained him properly yet.”

Adrien blushed and glanced at Marinette, who was trying to stifle her giggling. “Don’t bring my cat into this.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt your banter.” Lila said, looking between Nathanael and Adrien. “But Marinette and I should get going. We have to get these contracts back to camp, and we’d rather not do that with the royal guard on our heels.”

“Contracts?” Adrien asked, turning his curious green eyes on Lila.

“I’ll explain on the way back.” Nathanael said, putting a hand on the prince’s shoulder. “Also, I’m moving your schedule around so we can visit them this Saturday.”

Adrien’s eyes lit up and he looked at Marinette. Marinette looked overjoyed as well. “Until next time, then.” He said, taking her hand lightly in his own so he could kiss it.

“I look forward to it, Adrien.” Marinette said, beaming.

Nathanael turned towards Lila, looking like there was something he needed to tell her. But then he simply smiled and handed over her bag, saying, “Goodbye, Lila. I enjoyed our adventure.”

Lila took the bag in her hands and rolled her eyes, but she was holding back a grin. “I enjoyed it too, Tomato.”

Nathanael quirked an eyebrow. “Tomato?”

Lila smiled. “You became an honorary outlaw today, and every one of my outlaws has a nickname.”

“I knew you were leaving me.” Adrien said, pouting.

“I’m more concerned about being named after something you find in a garden.” Nathanael huffed.

Adrien ruffled his hair until it was falling in his eyes. “Well now you look like one.” He offered. Nathanael was about to tackle the prince when a carriage appeared in the distance.

“That’s Alya.” Marinette said, looking towards the horizon.

“She’s right on time.” Lila added, checking the sky. She could see the tendrils of pink spreading out from the horizon.

“It looks like luck is on our side.” Marinette observed.

“Yeah,” Lila agreed, glancing at Nathanael. “Today, it was.”

The carriage drew closer and Lila shrugged the bag on her shoulder. “See you later, Tomato.”

Nathanael smiled and bowed, looking between the two outlaws. “Safe travels.”

The two girls ran down the road and towards the carriage, and Nathanael got a feeling of déjà vu – he felt like he was always watching them run. Then he turned towards Adrien.

“They’re something, aren’t they?” Adrien said, never taking his eyes off of Marinette.

“Yeah, they sure are.” Then Nathanael grabbed Adrien and began to mess up his hair, ignoring the prince’s protests. Their laughter could be heard with the distant rumbling of carriage wheels, and the soft songs of the morning birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and Happy Easter to those who celebrate! :D


End file.
